


Don’t Hide

by MistIolite



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Platonic Relationships, Possessive Behavior, Vampire Choi Beomgyu, Vampire Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: HueningKai just witnessed Soobin’s sharp fangs pulled out of Bemogyu’s skin, who seemed too causal about it as if they been doing thisAfter receiving a few comments on me not to orphan my fic, I decided to continue my orphan fic Don’t Hide.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don’t Hide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060851) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



HueningKai happiest day he got accepted with his best friend since trainee days. He thought he knew Soobin through years of being in TXT.

He went downstairs to laundry room to dunk his plushie in washer machine.

Once, he walked inside the room in this moment he realized now he haven’t gotten a clue about Soobin.

Soobin’s sharp fangs just pulled out of Bemogyu’s skin who seem too causal about it, as if they been doing this.

he quickly hid behind stacks of boxes. HueningKai covered his mouth as he peeked at them.

“Thank you for your humble service.” Soobin smiled showing his teeth with Bemogyu’s blood all over his mouth.

Bemogyu pulled down his sleeve. “It’s not like I have a choice or we’ll all be your blood donors.”

HueningKai’s face twisted in horror at the sheer thought of doing this in Bemogyu’s place.

Soobin gets up, which made HueningKai immediately turn his head away to not get spotted.

“Cmon, let’s get you sugary food to lift up your energy. Hyung’s treat.” Soobin voice sounded happily.

Kai’s covered his mouth as he heard footsteps leaving.

——————————————————————————

HueningKai felt antsy throughout the dinner table. He needs to tell someone what Bemogyu been doing.

He glanced at Taehyun across him who’s watching Bemogyu in disgust as he drops his own leftovers in his plate.

“Hyung, you’re gonna make me fat doing this every time. Why serve yourself that mu-“ Taehyun got interrupted by a piece of food from chopstick shoved into his mouth.

“Hurry up and finish. I wanna leave already.” Yeonjun said grumpy which got Taehyun to eat in silence.

HueningKai eyes switched to Yeonjun. He leaned forward to whisper into his ear.

A head over his shoulder stops HueningKai in his tracks.

“What’s wrong, do you have a stomach ache?” Soobin asked in great concern in his face.

HueningKai sweating internally at Soobin too close to his neck. He swallowed thickly at cold hand on his forehead, for some strange reason it’s quite soothing.

“No fever.” Soobin spoke in relief. He went back to his own chair.

HeuningKai needs his chance to talk with Yeonjun or Bemogyu alone.


	2. Dorm

HueningKai picked up his pillows.

“This is unexpected, just when I’ve grown use to your company. I guess I’ll see you later?” Soobin frowns slightly up at him from under the covers in his bed.

A part of him wished he can just rest next to him again, but it’s over. He lied to his face. “Um, maybe.”

Soobin smiled softly at that response. “Goodnite, my friend.”

“Nite, Hyung.” HueningKai waved. He opened the door.

“I’ll miss you and your plushie.” Soobin called out before HueningKai closed the door behind him.

He already misses him, too.

—————————————————————————

Once, he arrived at Bemogyu’s dorm, he became frantic.

“Hyung, I need to talk to you!” HueningKai knocked on Bemogyu’s door.

Bemogyu opened it. He rubbed his eyes. “Why not ask Soobin Hyung, you guys sleep in the same room.”

“It’s about him, Hyung.” Kai whispered in stress.

Bemogyu looked around HueningKai before pulling him into his dorm by wrist.

“Hyung, why do you let him bite your arm? Don’t lie, I saw you in the laundry room!” HueningKai tugged on Bemogyu’s pajama sleeve.

“Ssh, It’ll be okay.” Bemogyu covered his mouth.

“How is getting bitten okay?!” HueningKai muffled in his hand.

“We made an agreement he won’t bite any one of you. It doesn’t hurt that bad, to be honest.”

HueningKai broke free. “Your soulmate isn’t gonna accept this crap either.” His mouth got covered by his palm again.

“I’m the only one who can stop him if he ever puts his teeth on either of you.” Bemogyu’s whisper changed to his normal tone. “Come sleep here with us if you feel uneasy.”

HueningKai goes on Bemogyu’s bed and laid down facing the wall. Is this the new normal for them?


	3. Hallway Stroll

HueningKai checked the time on his phone to make sure Soobin’s in his room before sneaking off to Yeonjun’s room.

He pushed phone in pocket as he’s walking there.

“Where you heading off to?”

HueningKai put a fake smile on his face as he turned around to Soobin in his pjs while toothbrush in his mouth.

The toothbrush not broken off is beyond him.

HueningKai scrambled a excuse to get him to leave. “I um wanted to say goodnite to Yeonjunnie.”

Soobin nodded slightly, believing him since he does this every night.

HueningKai leaves, but sadly Soobin follows next to him.

“I don’t mind saying Goodnite, to our Hyung too.” Soobin mentions.

HueningKai quirked his nose in disgust at the toothpaste smell beside him.

“This reminds me when we were trainees, you got lost and I had to find you before next audition started.” Soobin laughed at the memory.

HueningKai cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “Yeah, that building has a lot of floors.”

“I was so worried if one of the competitors locked you away or harmed you. It was one of the reasons why I kept close by.”

HueningKai now looks at him. “You’ve never told me this before.”

“I didn’t want to wound your pride back then.” Soobin stops him walking by a gentle touch. “We’re not suppose to keep secrets, especially now that I’m your leader.”

HueningKai chuckled nervously. “I’m fine-“

“No, You’re not.” Soobin interrupted.

“I just having trouble sleeping lately.” HueningKai half lied. He looks away at Soobin wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

“Is that why you weren’t in your room or on couch last night?” Soobin asked monotone.

“You noticed yesterday, I wasn’t in my room?” HueningKai voice became quiet.

“You left your earbuds on my desk again, so I checked your other usual places to return them-“ Soobin voice became rougher. “That doesn’t matter, how could you disappear incase there was a fire or other emergencies!?”

HueningKai bowed his head to apologize.

“You’re not on a chain, I’m just jammed with all these responsibilities as everyone’s leader.” Soobin hugged him, feeling guilty for raising his voice.

HueningKai pats his cold back softly, almost tempted to hug back to enjoy the coldness.


	4. Kitchen

HueningKai felt uneasy using a knife in the kitchen. He wonder how Soobin didn’t go crazy since he cut himself too many times before in past.

HueningKai winced at that thought referring to his friend as a wild beast is still hard to get use to.

“Can I-“

“Stay away, I’m cooking food unlike you who can’t boil water.” HueningKai pointed his knife at Bemogyu.

Bemogyu eye rolled before leaving.

HueningKai sighed before going back cutting slowly. He heard footsteps thinking he brought Yeonjun to back him up.

“Hyung, this is a special dish. Next time, I’ll teach Bemogyu Hyung how to cook.” HueningKai said out loud.

“I was gonna ask if you needed clothes to be washed? Taehyun’s turn to do the laundry.” Soobin yawned behind him.

HueningKai poster became rigid.

“Do you have earbuds on?” Soobin grumbled under his breath as he walked closer to him while lugging basket.

HueningKai turned around almost bump into his cold chest.

“Where’s Bemogyu Hyung?”

“Why?” Soobin raised his eyebrow.

HueningKai cleared his throat. “Well, I hoped he wasn’t mad at me for brushing him off the kitchen.”

Soobin’s face relaxed: “The guy isn’t aiming to cook for himself, so I wouldn’t worry.” He grinned looking behind HueningKai’s vegetables and meats boiling in different pots.

HueningKai gestured to his food. “Did you want to help? I’ve been here for awhile.”

Soobin glanced down at his basket before placing it down.

HueningKai sighed in relief internally to get Soobin away from the laundry room.


End file.
